The morning after
by barakitten
Summary: This is a follow up to the 'Late Night Calls' fic I wrote, considering I did leave it art a shitty point. I don't think there's going to eb a third part, you'll just have to wait and see. Jalex, obviously. Smut, smut, oh and a little more smut.


When Jack had woken up the next morning, covered in cum and sprawled out on his bed, he had wondered what had happened last night, and just who had painted him white. When he'd noticed his phone in his hand, he remembered calling Alex, and that was about it. He sat up, and dropped his phone onto his bed, grimacing at the sticky substance splayed all up his stomach and chest. This was horrid. He must've gotten really drunk last night. Speaking of which when he stood up to stumble into his shower, he'd nearly fallen over and died from the fucking hangover.

"Holy shit," he whined, rubbing his head gently. He walked to the bathroom joined onto his room, and turned the shower on. He waited until the water steamed and the glass in the room all started to condense before stepping into it. He closes his eyes as the warm water hits his chest, finding the shower gel out that was hidden behind bottles and bottles of hair products. He squirted some of the blue gel onto his right hand, and began to wash away the sticky white substance on his chest, grimacing a little. God this was vile, absolutely disgusting. He washed his hair shortly after, before stepping out. He dressed in a pair of black too tight skinny jeans, and a Blink 182 shirt. He just let his hair dry naturally for once.

He checked his phone.

"One new message from Alex Gaskarth"

He pressed open, and sat on his bed, yawning softly.

"_Am I still cool to come over today?"_

"Sure, text me when you're here and I'll open the door," Jack replied, biting his lip gently.

"_Sweet, see you soon bro."_

Jack swallowed thickly. Maybe Alex could tell him what had happened the night before? He hoped so. He went back into the bathroom next to his bedroom, and brushed his teeth, washing his face afterwards. He sighed, and looked in the mirror. He still looked like shit.

He walked downstairs, and poured himself a glass of orange juice, watching his parents and siblings all leave the house. They weren't on speaking times with the youngest child, apparently being gay wasn't something they could get used to.

When Jack felt his bottom vibrate, he jumped, with a giggle. He'd forgotten his phone was in his back pocket.

"_Right outside baby, your parents just left."_

He'd murder Alex if he ever called him baby again. Jack liked Alex, that much he knew. Like, he was really attracted to the elder; he pretty much just died when he looked at him. Though, to Jack, it was painfully obvious that Alex was as straight as a ruler.

He pretty much ran to the door and opened it, grinning at the man who took purchase of the door way.

"How can you look so happy when you're supposed to be hung over?" Alex asked, and Jack just giggled.

"Cause, my bestest friend is here!" He giggled.

Alex's eyes rolled, and he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He made his way into the front room, following after Jack. He watched how his hips swayed as he walked, creating a lump in his throat. He sat on a sofa, and Jack sat next to him laying down and resting his head in his friends lap. Alex flicked through some of the channels on the TV, opting to leave Kerrang on.

Alex's long fingers brushed through Jack's slightly damp, brown hair, biting his lip gently. He watched the younger boy intently, watching his eyes flicker over the TV, how his lips were pursed around his thumb, imagining how they'd look around his dick.

"Alexander?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"What happened last night?"

"Why?"

"I woke up covered in cum, I'd like to know if it were my own," Jack shrugged.

Alex choked on his spit, and coughed a little.

"You went out with some other friends, but you came back early because you thought you'd puked on this girl. You called me, we talked for a while, and then you helped me get off, must've done the same to yourself," he shrugged, like admitting to his best friend that they pretty much had phone sex was a normal day to day thing.

Jack sat up, cheeks pink.

"Oh."

"That's not it. When I was about to hang up, you said I'd better come over today, else you'd not let me fuck you," Alex finished, shrugging again.

This time, Jack was the one to choke on his spit.

A small smirk spread to Alex's lips.

"So, you do want me to fuck you?" The elder asked, grinning as Jack managed a small nod.

"Well, I don't want to fuck you."

"Alex I'm so-"

Jack was cut off by a pair of lips descending onto his own, moving them over so Jack was pressed against the sofa, Alex having straddled his hips and pinned his wrists above his head.

"But, that doesn't mean I haven't wanted to. Do you have any idea how many times these past few months I've masturbated to the thought of you riding me? The amount of times I've finished screaming your name, imagining what'd be like to be inside you? How many times I've thought about those pretty lips and just how good they can work?"

Jack's head shook, and he swallowed thickly.

"Well, it's been a lot," Alex told him, leaning down and kissing him softly.

"And you're going to do them all, today. First, you're going to suck me off. Then, and only if you do it properly I will let you ride me. And if you're good I'll come back tomorrow and fuck you." He told him, grinning as Jack nodded eagerly.

"Get on your knees." Alex ordered.

Jack crawled off of the sofa, and got on his knees between Alex's legs. He undid Alex's belt, pulling it through the loops and discarding it onto the floor. He popped open the front man's jeans, pulling down the zipper and pulling them down to his knees, before pushing them to his ankles. He did the same with Alex's boxers, gasping and licking his lips hungrily when he laid eyes on the half hard cock in front of him.

Alex smiled sweetly, and ran his fingers through Jack's hair gently, tapping once on the top of his head.

"It ain't going to suck itself, Jacky." He sang, grinning down at him.

The Lebanese boy nodded, and curled his fingers around the base of Alex's dick, licking his lips gently, before running his tongue along the underside, popping the head into his mouth and teasing the slit with his tongue. Alex hissed quietly, and slapped Jack around the back of the head.

"Don't tease me, Barakat." He muttered, and Jack just giggled around him.

He took him in slowly, just taking him in as much as he could, stopping briefly when the tip of Alex's dick hit the back of his throat, swallowing around him a few times before bobbing back up, continuing with the long, hard sucks, scraping his teeth gently along the vein.

Alex was bucking, gasping, and moaning within a matter of seconds, fingers curled into Jack's hair. Jack had stopped trying, and was just letting Alex outwardly fuck his throat, trying his hardest not to gag every time he thrust a little too far.

Alex pulled out of Jack's mouth, and Jack gave out a slutty little whine of protest, because nothing feels better than having your best friend ram his dick down your throat.

"Oh you little slut, I'm not finished with you. Undress yourself." He hissed.

Jack nodded, and took all of his clothes off, as well as his boxers, before clambering into Alex's lap, straddling his waist and tugging the elder's shirt off.

"Fuck Jacky, you look so good." Alex breathed, kissing down Jack's throat gently. Jack whimpered, and ran his fingers into Alex's hair, tugging sharply.

"Kiss me, Lex." He whispered, and Alex could only oblige. He crushed their lips together, gasping softly when he felt one of Jack's hands around his dick, lining it up with his en trance, before starting to move down on it.

Alex's eyes widened as he looked at the scene in front of him. Jack was tight, so fucking tight, he'd not been prepared and he was fucking sitting on his dick, whimpering and rutting against him like he was paid to do this.

"Does it hurt?" Alex asked, and Jack just gave him a dirty smirk.

"I like pain." He breathed, letting himself adjust to the full feeling for a few moments, before grinding his hips dirty slow onto Alex's, hearing the older boy moan softly.

Alex's fingers curled around Jack's protruding hipbones, stroking softly with his thumbs and squeezing gently. Jack moaned, and lifted himself up, using every ounce of muscle power he had to lift himself and drop, lift himself and drop, because Alex seemed to have forgotten how to use his fucking hips.

Alex whimpered quietly at the feeling, bucking his hips up harshly and pressing straight into Jack's prostate. The younger boy screamed out, nails digging into Alex's shoulders and drawing blood, dick twitching visibly, shoulders rolling back.

"O-oh my God Alex, t-there…" He breathed, and Alex made sure to keep his hips angled like that, Jack just working himself onto Alex's dick at a beautiful pace.

The song that had been on the TV changed over, and Alex glanced past Jack to see what it had changed to. Not because it was more interesting than the sex, just through curiosity.

It amazed Alex honestly, how the first time he was having sex with Jack was to Blink 182 – Reckless Abandon.

Jack couldn't help but smirk, singing quietly along to the song that was playing, still moving himself on Alex's dick, every so often a word would come out as a moan and Alex's moans would fill the room too.

Jack whimpered quietly, and closed his eyes.

"T-touch me Alex," he whispered.

Alex nodded, wrapping a hand around Jack's dick and pumping in time to the pace they'd worked up.

By the end of the song, Jack came all over his own chest, Alex's chest, and Alex's hand.

He rest his head on Alex's shoulder, biting it gently as Alex followed suit, cumming inside Jack with a small moan of his name.

Jack climbed off, both boys cleaned up and redressed, before going upstairs.

It was a good few hours later, both boys curled up on the bed watching Home Alone for the seventh time this month, when Alex spoke up.

"Oh, I am so fucking you tomorrow." He murmured, and Jack just nodded, happy to oblige to whatever Alex wanted.


End file.
